Luigi's Revenge
by foxfighter101
Summary: A story based off of Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom that goes into more detail. I wrote most of this when I was nine years old and I'm picking it back up. I dtopped at chapter 7 but more will be coming out. Enjoy! and feel free to PM me if you have an idea
1. Chapter 1

Luigi's Revenge

Prologue: Dead

It all started at Mario Manor where Mario had just finished a plate of spaghetti and Luigi was out buying Fire Flowers, Mushrooms and Pow blocks. Luigi was lucky he wasn't home because a giant bullet bill struck Mario Manor killing Mario in a horrible death. When Luigi did get home he found the destroyed house along with blood and Mario's clothing everywhere. As Luigi was walking threw the wrecked house he saw Mario's red hat.

"noooooooooooooo," Luigi screamed while kneeling down closer to the hat.

"I swear revenge on Bowser for killing my brother,"Luigi said with hatred in his voice. With that Luigi headed towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Once he made it he went to the dojo. As he entered he found a buzzy beetle, a thing that looked like Dooplis, and a genie looking thing.

"Hey you three, do you know Mario Mario," Luigi asked.

"Yes," The fighters said at once.

"Well, he's dead; will you help me, get revenge on the horrible person responsible?" Luigi asked with hatred in his voice. They all nodded.

"Ok so I'll go look for more people in the Mushroom Kingdom and when I get enough people here we'll go to Rogueport and other places and get people there, then we attack, but for now stay here. I'll get you when I'm ready," Luigi ordered. All three of the fighters bowed as Luigi left. He had walked door to door asking people to join his army, half of them said yes and the other half said no. Then it hit him, to go to the Toad army and ask them. After three minutes of explaining on what was going on the whole army agreed. Luigi was walking back to the dojo to tell the fighters to get on the boat and go until he realized he had to tell Peach. He walked to the castle and told Peach the bad news. She wouldn't stop crying for fifty-five minutes.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright," Luigi said trying to calm Peach down.

"Ok, if you say so Luigi. I can trust you," Peach said with her last tear trickling down her cheek. Luigi went back to the dojo and told the Dooples looking one, the genie looking one, and the buzzy beetle to get on the boat. With that said the army headed to Rogueport.

How was it? Pm me for guest stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Recruiting

Luigi and his army had just made it to Rogueport and were looking for recruits. As they were walking down the street they found a Koopa boy on top of a guard.

"Hey give me back my money you cheap a$$ hole!" The Koopa said while punching the guard's nose over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

"Boy no need for that language and why are you pounding his face in?" Luigi asked while he was dragging the kid of the guard.

"He bet me all my coins in a coin toss and I lost but then I saw it was a two headed coin," The Koopa told Luigi.

"That's no reason to almost kill a man but beside the point what's your name kid," Luigi asked.

"MarioKid17. Why?" MarioKid17 asked

"To join my army because you're strong. Mario is dead, and I want revenge on the person that did it. Face it you almost killed the strongest guard in Rogueport, heck you would've if I didn't come, so, is it a yes," Luigi asked.

"Yes," MarioKid17 said. Luigi and the army walked off and went to professor Frankly's house.

"Ah Luigi nice to see you again but why are you here at such a random time," Frankly asked.

"Well Mario's dead and I'm trying to find people to join my army so can I have a map of the pipes," Luigi asked kindly.

"Oh, that's bad, yes here is a map to the pipes," Frankly said trying to hold back a tear in his eye.

"And may we please see Goombella to tell her the bad news," Luigi asked

"Sure, Goombella!! Come here, Luigi wants to talk to you," Frankly yelled. As Goombella walked to Luigi she asked,

"What's going on?"

"Well our good friend Mario is dead, and I'm taking revenge on Bowser, so, you wanna join my army," Luigi asked.

"Yes I would, he killed Mario, it's the least we can do for him," Goombella said with anger in her voice.

"Goombella, I had no idea you were this short tempered," Luigi told Goombella.

"I guess I do have a short temper," Goombella said while giving a wink to MarioKid17. MarioKid17 turned around, face to the wall.

"Ok there are not a lot of people here so let's take to the pipes!" Luigi yelled while he was walking to the main pipe.

How was it? PM for guest stars


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I was busy.

Chapter 2: Trouble in the Great Tree

Luigi and the army made it to the pipes.

"Ok team, our first stop is the Great Tree with the Punis," Luigi told the army as they went threw the pipe. As they walked to the Great Tree they fought many vigorous enemies and one toad died by the time they made it.

Once the army got in the Tree a cage fell on them right in front of the Punis. Out of a door in the Great Tree out came the Javas.

"Finally the tree is ours. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" A Java named Javio laughed.

"I got this," The genie looking fighter said as he punched the gate open.

"How did you do that?" MarioKid17 asked with amazement.

"I'll explain later but now we fight!" The genie fighter yelled while freeing the Punis as he was killing ten Javas at once. The army attacked the Javas with great force but the Javas were to fast and after a while the genie couldn't even hit one.

"This is a job only Punis can handle. Punis, CHARGE!!!!!" An old but bold Puni yelled. After many hours of fighting off Javas the Punis were victorious for say three minutes until a Java the size of three Luigis put together came out and jumped making an earthquake that would destroy the Great Tree in one hour.

"Wow, that thing is huge; I would be amazed if I wasn't very angry right now. Come on we need to kill this thing so we can live," MarioKid17 said while charging at the Java. He tucked in his shell and started spinning at an incredible speed. The Java put his fingure on the shell and laughed.

"You can't defeat me, I am the ultimate Java, Javato and no one can defeat me!" Javato laughed.

"Oh yeah, Take this!" The Buzzy beetle screamed as he launched himself at Javato accidentally hitting the wall with great force killing himself.

"He's right, no ones ever defeated him, except one Puni and that's Punito, and all you have to do is whistle and he comes, watch,*WHISTLE*!!!" A Puni named Punio screamed. In a matter of seconds a giant Puni came.

"Ahh so Javato is back, this won't take long," Punito said as he rushed into battle. It was a long battle. Punito charged at Javato ready to head butt him. Javato lowered his head as well. They crashed at each other at a great force, and like that, Javato was dead. But also was Punito. The Puni's had a long pause of silence when one Puni asked, "Luigi, what are you here for?"

"Hey all you Punis, I know you know Mario Mario, and he's dead and I'm taking revenge on Bowser, are you with me?" Luigi asked.

"YESS!" The Punis screamed.

"Ok so let's get out of here before the tree collapses!" Luigi screamed while running out of the Great Tree. The army quickly dashed out of the tree right before it collapsed. The army made it to the pipe bake to Rogueport.

PM for guest stars. P.S. how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Sneak Attack

"Ok, we have enough people in the army so I think we should start heading out to Bowser's castle, and to get there we must go threw the Dry Dry Desert," Luigi said as he lead the army out of the sewer. They walked to Toad Town to get to the train that takes you to the Dry Dry Desert. Unfortunately the train couldn't move foreword because in front of it was a brick only a bo-bomb could blow up, lucky for Luigi he had a golden bo-bomb in his army.

"Hey golden bo-bomb, blow up that big brick blocking the train now!" Luigi demanded.

"Yes sir. Bossy jerk," The ba-bomb mumbled as he walked to the big brick. He lit his fuse and blew up the brick.

"Thank you," Luigi thanked. The army bought the train tickets and aboard the train. After about three hours the train stopped at the Dry Dry Desert. The army walked off and headed up five steps to enter the real part of the desert. As they walked through the desert in the piping hot sun they found a red bandit with camels and water.

"Who are you? (Song by the Who)" Luigi asked.

"Ah why I am Dalli Salib, merchant, and what you want Dalli Salib got, like these camels and full canteens, do you want to buy them, remember, what you want Dalli Salib got," Dally Salib said.

"Yes, we will buy twenty-thousand camels and twenty-thousand canteens please," Luigi said.

"Ok that equals to one hundred-thousand coins, what you want," Dalli Salib was interrupted.

"Dalli Salib got, we know," everyone interrupted. Luigi handed Dally Salib the coins.

"Thank you, here are your camels and canteens," Dally Salib handed them their camels and canteens. As the army rode they approached a strange looking cactus (Or so they thought). The cactus started moving and then someone jumped out of it. It was Wario and Waluigi.

"Wa-ha-ha-ha you have fallen straight in our trap and now we're going to kill you," They both said.

"Army you stand back the only ones I want fighting by my side right now are the dojo fighters and MarioKid17 because no offence they are the best fighters here but if one of us die I want all of you fight," Luigi ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The army said

"Yes I get to fight, this will be fun!" MarioKid17 announced.

"Hey Waluigi do you have the fire flowers and mushrooms," Wario asked.

"Yep right here," Waluigi held up the fire flowers and mushrooms. He threw one of each at Wario. Suddenly Wario grew twice his size and could throw fire. Waluigi did the same to himself.

"Oh My God they're huge, oh yell lets fight!" MarioKid17 yelled while tucking in his shell and charged. He spun to Wario's feet and tripped him. As he hit Wario's feet he bounced at Waluigi's Feet tripping him too.

"What this is impossible we can't lose noooooooooooooo!" Waluigi and Wario yelled. Then the Dooples looking fighter transformed into huge Wario and threw two fire balls at each of them but before he did the genie fighter kicked both of them two yards forewords so the fire balls could hit. The fire balls hit and burnt both of them to a crisp.

"Very very good, nice warm up, that wasn't planed but it was still practice, nice team work guys," Luigi clapped while walking towards the town in the desert.

How was it? Always Pm for guest stars


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A Terrible Terror

As Luigi was walking through the Dry Dry desert he came to a village.

"Hey you, the one who looks like a genie, you've been in my army since the prologue and I never got your name, what is it?" Luigi asked randomly.

"Master and the one next to me is Doo," Master said.

"I'm bored, if we're saying people's real names I'm Kooperio," MarioKid17 who was actually Kooperio said.

"Really, well that's an interesting name," Luigi

"I was named after my father," Kooperio told him.

"Guys we need to eat and check in at the Bandit inn so we can save our energy, we've been walking for forty-eight hours strait," Luigi said while walking in the Italian Bandit restaurant. Everyone followed him in. After that they all checked in to the Bandit Inn. In the morning the army checked out and headed off. Once the village was out of site they found a red bandit mercilessly slaughtered with many coins.

"Hey that's Dali Salib!" Kooperio yelled out.

"Ha-ha-ha! My job is done," A black Yoshi said putting away his bloody blade. The Yoshi was black with black hair and a very dangerous blade.

"Why did you kill him!? I barely knew him but he was still awesome! What you want Kooperio got and I think Dali Salib would want me to kill you!" Kooperio screamed, and with a mighty roar and a tear in his eye he rushed the black Yoshi.

"No Kooperio no!" Luigi yelled, warning him. It was too late; the Yoshi took out his blade and sliced Kooperio in half spilling blood and guts all over the sand.

"Who are you!?" Luigi yelled at the Yoshi.

"My name is Terror and I killed the bandit because he knew too much about… I've already said to much and that means I have to kill all of you," Terror said while taking out his blade.

"Master and Doo you stay and fight with me and all of you get the police we'll hold him off until then now go," Luigi demanded. Then the Toads and Yoshis were off back to the village. Doo transforms into Terror and took out his imitation blade, Luigi used a fire flower, and Master got to his ultimate fighting level and it began. Doo ran at Terror swinging his blade wildly. Terror was prepared and jumped behind Doo and raised his blade ready to slice him in half. Just at the last second Luigi tossed a fire ball at Terror and hit his blade out of his hand and it dropped to the sand.

Doo then picked Terrors blade up and did a wild slash at him. Master then jumped up in front of Terror and punched Terror continuously until he got knocked out. At that time the Toads and Yoshis came back with the police. The police took Terror away and he went to prison. The cops then confiscated Terror's blade.

"That was pretty scary, fighting a, well, whatever he was." Doo said, while changing back to his original form.

"Oh well, we wont be seeing him anymore." Master informed him.

"Now we have to go to a mysterious forest, it's the only way to get to the castle." Luigi said quietly as he looked into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Big Boo Blast

The army walked out of the Dry Dry Desert and into the dark, creepy, and mysterious forest.

"This place is pretty frightening, are you sure this is the only way to the castle Luigi?" a Yellow Yoshi asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes it is Yosh, why, are you scared?" Luigi asked the Yoshi (whose name happened to be Yosh).

"N-no, I'm not scared. I'm completely calm, so let's go," Yosh said

"Good," Luigi said.

"Luigi, I have to tell you something," Yosh said

"What?" Luigi asked

"Well, I was an evil Yoshi working for Bowser but later on when I was on my first mission alone, I realized I was doing bad things so I fled. Now I help Mario's brother, the one my old master tried to kill. I'm sorry Luigi. The only reason Terror was where we were is because Bowser wants me back and he'll stop at nothing to get me back in his army. Please Luigi forgive me, please," Yosh begged.

"It's ok, that was the past and now just get up and keep walking," Luigi said. As the army was advancing, they heard a noise in the dark bushes and Doo suddenly stopped when he turned around and saw a Boo.

"What's that, I should check it out on my Mariocharacterdex," Doo said while pulling it out of his pocket.

"Boo, the ghost Mario character, will turn itself invisible whenever you turn around to see it, perfect for scaring. The only way to hurt it is to jump up behind and land on it," The Mariocharacterdex said.

"Cool, now I can turn into it!" Doo said excitedly. Suddenly, another one appeared, then another, and another, and another, and another, until eventually there were so many Boos that everyone was surrounded. Once all the Boos appeared, they formed a gigantic Boo which was about half the size of the Creepy Steeple, maybe bigger.

"That's a whole lot of Boo, anyway, tell us who you are!" Master demanded.

"I'm Boolasus and you're my dinner I suppose, ha-ha-ha!" Boolasus laughed.

"Let's go! The rest of you can fight with us this time," Luigi said. Without a word Yosh raised his arms and out of nowhere, lightning struck Boolasus causing him to fly back ten feet and then shrink.

"Yosh how did you do that?" Luigi asked with amazement.

"All Yoshis can use a special power, depending what their color is." Yosh explained. Doo turned into Boolasus, Master got into his ultimate fighting mode and Luigi was thinking of a plan.

"I have an idea, Master you go to Boolasus and start rapid punching him, Doo eat and spit out the army at Boolasus, and Yosh, you keep zapping Boolasus," Luigi ordered.

"Yes sir," the army said. They did what Luigi said and eventually Boolasus was gone.

"Ok now that he's gone we have to go through this creepy mansion (not the Creepy Steeple)," Luigi said looking and pointing forward.

How was this chapter? PM me for guest stars.

.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't written a new chapter yet but I was busy

Chapter 6: Into the Mansion

The army looked at the mansion suspiciously and walked in.

"I can do this, I'm not scared," Yosh said frightened.

"Do you want me to hold your hand Yosh, ha-ha," Master chuckled.

"No, I'm not scared," Yosh announced. As the army walked through the mansion they spotted two yellow panels, two green panels, and a locked door.

"I know this lock. It's unbreakable and the only way to open it is to solve this puzzle with these different colored panels," Luigi announced.

"Hey I have an idea, since two panels are yellow and two panels are green how about I put one of my feet on one yellow panel and the other to the other and Luigi you do the same to the green ones," Yosh suggested.

"Yosh, that idea is so stupid that it could work, lets try it," Luigi said while he stepped on the green panels. Right after Yosh stepped on the yellow panels the lock fell right off.

"Holy pasta it worked!" Luigi said with amazement in his voice.

"Told you," Yosh said proudly. As the army walked through the door they saw over five-hundred boos in there.

"So you uhhhhh… how much are there of you? Wait it doesn't matter the thing is you made it past the first challenge and this is the second one. I will tell you something about this mansion before we begin; in this mansion there are three tests to make it though to the other side. This test is the fighting test, if all of you can take out all of us you pass and if you don't we kill you," A boo announced. The boos all charged at the army while the army charged at the boos. Believe it or not the fight only lasted forty-five seconds with boo blood everywhere.

"Now to challenge three!" Doo screamed.

"Doo, what was that?" Master asked.

"I don't know," Doo replied. The army entered the room noticing two doors and one sign between them.

"Three doors bring you to the next challenge but three bring you back again," Doo read.

"What does that mean?" Yosh asked.

"It means that there are three rooms, two doors in each and one door brings you to the next room and the other sends you back to the beginning and the way we can tell is the sign," Luigi explained.

"Here is what we do, we split the team up in two groups and we go though random doors until we make it to the end of the mansion now split up and go through a door," Luigi demanded. After over ten minutes of going through random doors they finally made it to the end.

How was it?


End file.
